niesamowity_wiat_gumballafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harold Wilson
Harold Wilson jest powtarzającą się postacią w The Amazing World of Gumball oraz ojcem Tobiasa i Rachel . Po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako cień w „ The Party ”, wracając do domu z żoną . Wygląd Harold przypomina humanoidalną wersję swojego syna . Ma również dokładnie taką samą kolorystykę jak on; gradient niebieski, czerwony i pomarańczowy. Ma niebieskie wąsy i nosi biały kołnierzyk z różowym krawatem. W przeciwieństwie do syna, żony i córki nie nosi butów, opaski ani opasek na rękę. Osobowość Pomimo innych odcinków pokazujących bardziej pasywne interakcje, „ Cykl ” ujawnił, że Harold czerpie przyjemność z dręczenia Richarda i robi to od liceum, choć nie wyjaśniono, dlaczego zachowuje się w taki sposób. Podobnie jak Tobiasz, Harold został przedstawiony w młodości jako kobieciarz, próbujący podnieść Nicole w „ Wyborach ”. Choć Alan w „ Trzecim ” był już zamożny , zostawia swoją żonę dla młodszej, bardziej atrakcyjnej tęczowej dziewczyny o imieniu Jazelle, kiedy fałszywie wierzy, że został miliarderem w „Cyklu” (pokazując, że ceni pieniądze i romantyczny podbój o dobro swojej żony). W przeciwnym razie twierdzi jednak, że nie wolno mu być w domu, jak wspomniano w „ Zamku ”. Szef Harolda w „ Cyklu ” jest bandażem, sugerując, że pracuje w zawodzie lekarza (być może jako psycholog, ponieważ z sukcesem udaje Richardowi w tym samym odcinku). Następnie potwierdza się w „ The Silence ”, że jego zawód jest psychoterapeutą, gdy Gumball i Darwin szukają go po pomoc. Występy odcinków Sezon 1 *„ Partia ” Jego debiut. Wraca do domu i widzi w szafie dyrektora Browna i pannę Simian . *„ Klątwa ”: jego bilet do Daisyland znika. Sezon 2 *„ Słowa ” Jest pod prysznicem na zdjęciu Tobiasza . *„ Boże Narodzenie ”: Na końcu jest z żoną i synem. *„ Zamek ”: przejmuje dom The Wattersons i szturcha ludzi. *„ Internet ”: jest w kupie samochodu. *„ Plan ”: Jest w parku w Gumball , Darwin i wyobraźni Anais . *„ Finał ”: jest w koronie, gdy Richard walczy z Patrickiem . Sezon 3 *„ Kolka ”: Jest w tłumie, przekazując darowiznę na rzecz Wattersonów. *„ Prawo ”: Jest w parku, a Felicity prawie go przejeżdża. *„ Matki ”: On jest w centrum handlowym. *„ Muszla ”: ogląda sztukę. Później zostawia swoją żonę w niebezpieczeństwie, aby się uratować. *„ Pizza ”: Próbuje zjeść Wattersonów. *„ Kłamstwo ”: śpiewa kolędy Sluzzle Tag. *„ The Butterfly ”: Został przewrócony na przystanku autobusowym. Później zostaje przewrócony przez Sicilianę i przewraca Patryka. *„ Wyrocznia ”: siedzi na ławce taty. *„ Bezpieczeństwo ”: należy do nowej policji Darwina. *„ Spojler ”: Jest w kinie i dusi się. *„ Odliczanie ”: Kicha, gdy czas się zatrzymuje. *„ Nikt ”: jest na kosiarce, gdy Gumball i Darwin go kradną. Sezon 4 *„ Powrót ”: jest w kinie. *„ Inni ”: On jest w tłumie. *„ Podpis ”: jest w ratuszu. *„ Czek ”: Odpada z drabiny w wyobraźni Anais. *„ Parking ”: parkuje samochód. Później wścieka się na Wattersonów za parkowanie samochodu w kinie. *„ Komiks ”: Gumball myśli, że wyrzuci śmieci do jeziora. *„ Przesłane ”: Tobiasz go psuje. *„ Niegodziwi ”: Pani Robinson otwiera przed nim drzwi samochodu, gdy jedzie na rowerze. *„ Zdrajca ”: Jest w Joyful Burger . *„ Początki: część druga ”: idzie ulicą. *„ Sygnał ”: jest w centrum handlowym. *„ Miłość ”: Zostali zrozpaczeni przez rodziców Sussie . *„ Niezręczność ”: On jest w sklepie. *„ Gniazdo ”: atakuje go żółw . *„ Punkty ”: Wścieka się na Tobiasza za używanie karty kredytowej bez jego zgody. *„ Autobus ”: Jego pierwsza ważna rola. Udaje, że porywa szkolny autobus. *„ The Night ”: Wścieka się na Male Moon . *„ Nieporozumienia ”: On jest w centrum handlowym. *„ Wina ”: jest na spotkaniu PTA. *„ Furia ”: jeździ samochodem. *„ Kompilacja ”: Jest w klipie z „ The Uploads ”. Wspomina o nim również Tobiasz. *„ The Scam ”: On jest w tłumie. Sezon 5 *„ Nuda ”: zdziera ubrania panny Simian. *„ Wybory ”: Jest niewolnikiem Nicole w jednej z jej wizji. Ma także inną wizję, że poślubi go, a on doprowadzi ją do szaleństwa. *„ Slajd ”: Jego samochód jest prawie skradziony. *„ Luka ”: używa hoverboardu. *„ Cykl ”: Jego druga ważna rola. On znęca się nad Richardem. *„ Gwiazdy ”: On jest na ulicy. Później jest w centrum handlowym. *„ Dieta ”: On jest w tłumie. *„ Wujek ”: On jest w samolocie. *„ Napad ”: jest prawie przejechany. *„ Śpiewanie ”: Przejeżdża przez Joyful Burger. Później jest z żoną w restauracji. *„ Najlepsza ”: biegnie. *„ Najgorszy ”: On jest w autobusie. *„ Płatki ”: Uderza Lesliego w twarz. *„ Uciążliwość ”: chce, aby burmistrz deportował Wattersonów. *„ Linia ”: biegnie. *„ Lista ”: On jest w tłumie. Później ogląda koncert, a później jest w samochodzie. *„ Wiadomości ”: idzie ulicą. Sezon 6 *„ Dama ”: Richard uderza go w tyłek. *„ Warować ”: Jest w retrospekcji do „ Niezręczności ”. *„ Klatkas zybowa ”: Jest w tłumie kibicując panu Corneille'owi . *„ Ktoś ”: obchodzi urodziny Tobiasza, a Clayton zamienia się w niego. Później jest w kinie. *„ Wiara ”: utknął w korku. Później jest częścią tłumu na stadionie Elmore i dołącza do Butterknife i kilku innych we wspieraniu haftu nad magią. *„ Kandydat ”: zemdlał na balu charytatywnym. *„ Mózg ”: On jest na siłowni. *„ Rodzice ”: Jest w retrospekcji Nicole uderzającej go do szpitala. *„ Szkolenie ”: Próbuje uzyskać zwrot pieniędzy, ponieważ jego puchar nie jest bez dna. Później jest w sklepie podczas sprzedaży w czarny piątek, a później jest w kinie. *„ Inteligencja ”: Łokieć upuszcza Betty . *„ Upiory ”: śpiewa All Hail All Hallow's Eve! a później każe komuś przestać tańczyć. *„ Świadomość ”: Kibicuje facetowi z roztopionym serem . *„ Potknięcie : jest zdezorientowany złym śmiechem dostawcy. *„ Dramat ”: Jest w parku ze swoją rodziną, a demon oddycha nim. *„ Cisza ”: wykonuje „psychoterapię” u Gumballa i Darwina. *„ Bunt ”: Jest w wyobraźni Darwina. Później jest zmuszony być przedmiotem. *„ Decyzje ”: Walczy z Pantsbully . Komiksy *Problem 1 Galeria Drobnostki *Podczas pierwszego pojawienia się został jedynie pokazany jako cień, ale „ Klątwa ” ujawniła jego prawdziwy wygląd. *Ma urodziny 14 Czerwca *Jego imię ujawniono w „ Zamku ”. *Dziwnie fascynuje go szturchanie rzeczy i ludzi, co widać w „Zamku”. *W Klątwie widzi się, jak kupuje bilety Daisyland . To dodatkowo pokazuje, że jego rodzina jest bogata, jak pokazano po raz pierwszy w odcinku „ Trzeci ”. *W „ Cyklu ” widać, że znęcał się nad Richardem, odkąd był młody i kontynuował swoją dorosłość. hu: Harold Wilson id: Harold Wilson Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Wilson Kategoria:Men Kategoria:Rodzice